


Grand King Scores 😫💦

by orange_juice_and_toothpaste



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After the Aoba Johsai practice match, Literally what's up with Hinata and bathrooms??, M/M, Steamy, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_juice_and_toothpaste/pseuds/orange_juice_and_toothpaste
Summary: Tooru Oikawa wasn't a normal captain, and Hinata wasn't a normal spiker. Sparks fly when they have an encounter after their practice game.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	Grand King Scores 😫💦

Oikawa was…annoyed, to a degree, but he was also interested, to the same degree. Of course, he would never make the mistake of underestimating a team, but even he was surprised by Karasuno's tiny spiker. Hinata, wasn’t it? The tiny number ten who spiked like it was nobody’s business. Oikawa had to disagree. As the captain of the Aoba Johsai team, Hinata’s abilities were very much his business. He didn’t understand how such a tiny body could jump so _high_. He’d like to ask.

_Even so_ , he thought rather glumly. There was no way he could catch Hinata alone and if he attempted to talk volleyball with him, Oikawa was sure some other crow would be hanging around. He felt the urge to whine about it, especially to Iwaizumi. He looked up into the bathroom mirror, making sure his hair hadn’t been too displaced by showing off. He heard the door open and close, but he didn’t really pay it any attention. It was probably just Kindaichi, or someone.

“G-grand king?!” Someone stuttered. Blinking at his own reflection, he finally turned to the door, seeing a defensive looking Hinata staring at him. The younger boy had wide eyes, the kind a novel might describe as saucer sized. There was a faint blush across the bridge of his nose, but more importantly, there was an opportunity before him.

“How do you jump so high?” He asked candidly.

“W-what?” Hinata stuttered a reply and was he…trembling? In some way, Oikawa was annoyed by the stuttering and trembling. How could a player like Hinata be…such a scaredy cat? As he gazed down at the younger boy, Oikawa made a decision.

He took a step forward, then another. Whether Hinata was rooted to the spot by fear or some misplaced sense of bravery, he allowed Oikawa to be mere inches away from him. _So much closer than either of us probably would have imagined_ , Oikawa thought. Hinata’s face was also much redder, and so close in proximity, Oikawa imagined he could see himself reflected in the spiker’s eyes.

“I mean, chibi-chan, it’s not everyday that someone your size can execute such feats of athleticism,” Oikawa tilted his head to the side, making sure to keep Hinata’s eyes on him. Wanting to really hit the point home, he leaned into Hinata’s personal space, lodging his head directly next to his ear. “I wonder,” he whispered, “what _else_ your body can do.” And with that, he pulled his head back and felt triumphant. Of course, he had laid on the flirting a little thick but hopefully, the next time Karasuno and Aoba Johsai went head-to-head, little Hinata wouldn’t be able to focus. Hinata’s face was now practically emblazoned the color red, rivaling his hair for its intensity. There wasn’t much the little spiker would be thinking about for a while, Oikawa decided.

Feeling pleased with himself, the captain smirked down at Hinata and made to leave. Perhaps he would get some milk bread later, he always was munchy after practice. Suddenly, there was a tug at the back of his jacket.

“That’s not fair.” Oikawa looked over his shoulder. Hinata was staring downwards pointedly at his shoes. “You’ve already seen what I can do, but…” Hinata’s faced snapped up, some brazen emotion over his face. “I have yet to see what _you’re_ capable of.” Oikawa had to blink. Once. Twice. Was Hinata… _flirting_ with him? A certain feeling shot through Oikawa at the possibility. But how far would Hinata really go?

“Oh?” Oikawa turned himself around, breaking the hold Hinata had on him. Once more, Oikawa stepped into Hinata’s space, pushing the boundary even further. “And what were you hoping to see?” _This is fun_.

Hinata was absolutely full of surprises today. He pressed himself into their limited space, a defiant tilt to his head. A challenge was being issued, and Oikawa never backed down from a challenge. He gently grabbed Hinata’s hand, lifted it to his lips and grazed the fingers.

“My my, chibi-chan, who knew you were so bold?”

“There’s a lot to me, you’ll find.”

_Oho_? _Another challenge_? Being spurned on by such a declaration, Oikawa suddenly remembered where they were. At any moment, the bathroom door could open and anyone from the Karasuno team could see them. While that _may_ have tempted Oikawa towards teasing Hinata so openly, he’d rather not get murdered by overprotective crows today. As such, Oikawa led Hinata away, into the furthest stall of the bathroom. For good measure, he closed and locked the stall door behind him. Better safe than sorry.

“S-so,” Hinata reminded him. It was remarkably cute, the way all the bravery had escaped him in those few short steps to the stall. Not wanting to waste time, Oikawa grabbed Hinata, held him close, and twirled the both of them. Now, their positions were switched. Hinata’s back was pressed into the door, Oikawa leaning dangerously over him.

As Oikawa was about to _demonstrate_ what else he could do, he noticed Hinata wasn’t even looking at him, and he seemed almost like a deer in headlights. _Uh-oh_ , he thought.

“Hinata, look at me.” Whether it was the use of an actual name or Hinata really wanted to look, Oikawa was startled to see golden flecks in his eyes. But that’s not what mattered right now.

“Can I kiss you?” He made sure there was no teasing edge. He wasn’t about to pressure a younger student into doing something they didn’t actually want to do. He waited patiently, choosing instead to watch Hinata’s reactions. The blush from before was back, but Hinata didn’t seem nervous any more.

“Yes.” Simply, straight to the point, exactly how Oikawa liked it. Now with the permission to go, and maybe collect two hundred, Oikawa pressed forward, capturing Hinata’s lips in one fell swoop. Instantly, it wasn’t like any other kiss he’s had. Sure, making Iwaizumi practice with him was funny, when they were kids, and kissing the girls at his school had always felt like he was fulfilling some shoujo manga dream they had, but _damn_. Hinata didn’t feel like either of those. Instead, it was as if a conversation was taking place between them. Instead of words, there was pressure and shifting for better angles. Oikawa was being kissed by Hinata as much as he was kissing the spiker. It was, for lack of better words, _dizzying_.

Finally breaking apart for air, Oikawa noted with a certain satisfaction that there was a line of saliva between their lips. Lightly brushing it aside, he heard the soft panting of a volleyball player trying to catch their breath. Smirking at Hinata, he thought to himself, _how sad is it Hinata’s mouth gets all the fun_?

Resting his forehead against Hinata’s, Oikawa wanted to know some more. “Can I kiss your jaw?” Apparently speechless, Hinata gave an enthusiastic nod that aroused a chuckle out of the captain. Enjoying the permission a little more than he thought he would, he shifted his head ever so slightly, just to get to the right side of Hinata’s face. He placed small pecks along the line of Hinata’s jaw, arriving to that spot just where the neck met head.

Breathlessly, Oikawa asked, “Can I kiss your neck?” Normally in a make-out session, Oikawa just asked for permission to kiss as it (normally) led to such other kissing spots. Yet, asking to kiss Hinata’s jaw was just to keep form, and now asking to kiss his neck specifically? Oikawa wondered if he was asking Hinata for permission, or if he was allowing himself to mar the spiker.

“Only,” Hinata panted. “If I can kiss your’s back.” Oikawa felt himself smile wolfishly, liking the way Hinata had to look up at him. Easily, Oikawa’s mouth fit against the side of Hinata’s neck, almost like it had been waiting for him. Hinata’s head tilted the other way, giving Oikawa even _more_ access. He will not admit he had a little thrill go through him at the action. Carefully, he made his way down the neck, but something was bothering him. There was a…fruity, citrusy smell, almost like a perfume, coming from little Hinata. Sure, guys wore cologne, and even Oikawa had his favorites, but fruit? Perfume? With more interest than he wanted to have, Oikawa kissed into the direction he thought the smell was coming from.

**BOOM**. The bathroom door opened. Mind going blank, Oikawa didn’t even notice what he was doing, that is, until he came to and found himself sitting on the edge of the toilet seat. What’s more, Hinata was seated in his lap, the spiker’s legs settled on either side of his waist and Oikawa’s hands holding Hinata up steady by the small of his back. Even more than that, probably in the scramble to get Hinata off the ground, Oikawa found a pair of hands resting on the back of his hair. The thought of Hinata…messing up…his hair…then, Oikawa’s mouth was back on the neck, other random person in the bathroom be damned.

“O-Oikawa-san!” Hinata hissed in his ear, despite obviously being affected by his ministrations. Of course, the hands on the back of his head clenched, spurning Oikawa on faster to find the source of the smell, after all, he never liked being interrupted in anything. Finally, he came to the junction of Hinata’s shoulder and neck, the smell coming most fragrantly from the meaty part of it. He’d had to pull aside the Karasuno jersey to find it. Without thinking much about it, even forgetting about the random person for a split-second, Oikawa bit down, immediately working and sucking at the skin.

“A-ah!”

He froze. Hinata froze. The other guy in the bathroom probably froze too . For a few tense seconds, everyone was frozen in the bathroom. Then, just as quickly as the guy appeared, the door opened and shut. Hinata’s head lolled forward, letting his breath _just_ hit the edge of Oikawa’s ear.

Having frozen his own activity, Oikawa went back to it, enthusiastically. He licked the skin underneath his mouth. The salinity of a good workout sweat mixed with a light alcohol taste. Just as he thought, perfume. Suddenly, there was a soft moan at the side of his head. He paused. Was Hinata… _noisy_? Lewd images of the spiker invaded his brain, and he quickly curb stomped them away. Even if it was pretty _hot_ to have Karasuno’s star player in _his_ lap, _moaning_ , he wasn’t about to bang someone on a bathroom floor. He pulled his mouth off the neck that had so graciously given him much enjoyment, a dark satisfaction pooling in him as the skin was already turning a deep color. He pressed a small kiss to his work for good measure, and then pulled back entirely to take in the view.

Hinata was obviously disheveled, his jersey looked stretched and the deep flush he had _wasn’t_ the kind you just got from volleyball practice. It was a picture he would remember for…later. Yeah, that was a good description of it. Anyways.

“Oikawa-senpai,” he murmured. Hinata’s voice was low. While normally a loudmouth, the sensation of his name…in that tone… _senpai_ …the images came back, and Oikawa viciously fought them off with a bat. In his head, of course. However, in his occupied mental state, he barely noticed when a soft pressure was against _his_ neck, at the small space just underneath the corner of his jaw. One of the hands at the back of his head moved down to his shoulder, the other gently cradling his head, tilting it slightly.

“It’s not fair you put…something like that in plain sight.” Hinata explained against his skin, voice still low, and now heavy. Who knew little chibi-chan was such a _tease_? This side of Hinata definitely had him feeling some type of way. Vaguely, he imagined flipping off Karasuno. For whatever reason. Maybe if Hinata had come to Aoba Johsai instead…instead of something lewd, now there was a mental image of Hinata in their volleyball uniform…but what if, it was a bit bigger? With a number one printed boldly on the front? _Good lord_ , Oikawa thought as he could feel his mind going blank with _possibility_. Of course, some dark part of his conscious considered using such a relationship to destroy Karasuno’s team from the inside out, but Oikawa could never do it. He looked _forward_ to challenges and pissing Kageyama off like this was just as good. Indeed, anyone watching would see how the Karasuno setter watched Hinata, like every spike was actually just Hinata putting the sun up in the sky for the day.

The sound of Hinata popping off his neck brought him back to the present, and what a sight to see. Like before, Hinata was just as red, but now his lips were wet and his eyes half-lidded. Oikawa could feel the chill settle on his new mark, probably glistening in the fluorescent lights. It was sloppy, but they could practice more…practice more…practice more.

“There. Now we match.” Hinata still spoke lowly, almost in a hush, like he didn’t trust his own voice.

Oikawa felt a whine climb in his throat. “But chibi-chan, at least you can _hide_ yours.” Using one hand, he lightly traced the outline of his teeth marks against Hinata’s skin. He was pleased the spiker shivered at the touch.

“W-well, it’s not gonna be easy to hide something that…big.” Obviously embarrassed now, Hinata leaned forward to hide his face in Oikawa’s shoulder. Laughing a bit at his expense, Oikawa allowed the moment. Hinata was obviously done with whatever they were doing, he wouldn’t push it. Instead:

“Do you wear perfume?”

Hinata immediately shot his head up, narrowly missing collision. “Why?”

Oikawa wrinkled his nose. “You smell like it. Like,” for emphasis, he pushed his closed mouth against the hickey he left and made a spectacle of breathing in. “Oranges.”

“O-oh.” Hinata looked away. Now, both Hinata’s hands came to rest comfortably against the back of Oikawa’s neck, fingers clasped together, arms bent between them. “I don’t really like the smell of sweat. I didn’t mind it when I was younger but when I was in middle school, I had to practice with the girl’s team. They always smelled nice, even after practice, and I was self-conscious about being the only smelly boy. I started borrowing their sprays until I eventually bought my own,” he admitted softly.

“Oh.” It was Oikawa’s turn to get caught off-guard, not for the first time in this encounter. “It smells good.”

“Thank you,” Hinata said warmly, a soft smile gracing his lips. There was a frilly atmosphere around them, even as Hinata leaned forward and rested against his chest. _W-what_? What kinda moment was _this_? Unable to help from comparing it to other make-outs, Oikawa scrambled to try and recall _any_ that ended with this kind of atmosphere. Was it just…more tender than he was used to? No, no, tender wasn’t a good word. Satisfying? Well yeah, there was definitely an element of that but, to be honest, it really felt like there was _more_. Maybe he would get more chances to figure it out?

“I-“

 **BOOM**. Hinata got cut off as the bathroom door slammed open. The spiker jumped against him, and Oikawa had to bite his tongue to stop from shrieking.

“Hinata-san? Are you in here?” That voice sounded familiar. Hinata tensed up. Was this guy from Karasuno? Footsteps came closer to their stall. Uh-oh. Did this guy see Oikawa’s shoes and think it was Hinata?!

“Hinata, everyone’s waiting for you at the bus and we-“ The voice cut off, just as Oikawa made eye contact with brown eyes in that tiny crack between wall and stall door. Just as fast, the person…power walked away? Whatever, the door opened and shut behind him.

After a supremely tense moment, Hinata relaxed. And then groaned.

“Are you okay? Was that someone you knew?” Oikawa asked softly.

“Yeah,” Hinata sighed. He pulled himself off Oikawa, standing instead on the floor, lightly stretching. “That was Suga-san.”

Oikawa wanted to scoff, standing up himself. “Mr. Refreshing? What’s so bad about him?”

Hinata only groaned again. “He’s like…the mom of the team. If he saw us, like _that_ , he’s gonna, I don’t know, give me a lecture about safe sex or something.” Suddenly, Hinata’s words caught up with the _both_ of them as they left the stall.

“Oh god.”

Oikawa barely heard him, his mind going blank again. Hinata seemed to have that effect on him.

“D-don’t get any weird ideas! You haven’t even taken me out yet!”

 _Yet_ … _yet_ … _yet_ …it didn’t matter what Hinata did in these moments, Oikawa was _gone_.

However.

“O-Oikawa-senpai.” His head snapped forward, hyper focusing on Hinata. “I thought that would get your attention. C-C’mon, we have to go,” he said as he lightly tugged on Oikawa’s sleeve.

Suddenly realizing Hinata was about to open the door, he pushed forward, side-stepping the little spiker, accidentally letting Hinata’s hand rest on his chest.

“Wait! Uh….” Momentarily distracted by Hinata’s hand placement, he shook it off. “Your Suga-san was _just_ here looking for you. If any other teammate is out there, it’s gonna be hard to explain why we _both_ came out.” Nice save.

“Oh, I guess you’re right,” Hinata said absently, pulling his hand away and staring at it. _Oh god_ , Oikawa thought to himself, _was Hinata as distracted as I was_? Feeling a bit of pride, Oikawa turned around and let himself out of the bathroom first. The perks of having such nice gyms meant having lovely architecture too, meaning, the bathrooms had their own small hallway to go down. Peeking around the corner, Oikawa determined there were no Karasuno volleyball players near. He softly knocked on the bathroom door and Hinata stepped out a moment later, fidgeting with his collar.

“This is gonna be a pain to hide from everyone,” he complained, casting an accusing eye at the captain.

“That was the point, chibi-chan. Besides, you more than made up for it with the one you gave me.” He pointed at his own hickey. For emphasis. Laying eyes on it once more, Hinata blushed.

“W-well, you had a tendency to tilt your head back during the game, I just wondered if you still would with something like that.”

An absolute _feeling_ went through Oikawa. Hinata _purposefully_ marked him. More importantly, Hinata had _watched_ and _remembered_ his behavior. _Whew_. As punishment for being so _brazen_ , Oikawa whirled around and pinned Hinata to the wall, either of his arms next to his head.

“And when you get back to Karasuno,” he let his voice ride low. “How will you explain,” again, he trailed over the hickey through the jersey, “ _that_?”

Hinata’s mouth opened and closed, no funny comeback at the ready.

“I-well, I-“

“SHITTYKAWA!” _Oh fuck_. Both Oikawa and Hinata shrieked. The setter whipped himself around, slightly dizzy, before awkwardly spreading his arms, hopefully hiding Karasuno’s spiker. He could feel Hinata trembling behind him. Had Iwaizumi heard?

“Who’s that?” _Quick Tooru, a cover story_!

“Who’s what?” _Nice Kill._

“Is that,” Iwaizumi squinted as he came to a stop in front of the pair. “Oh god, Shittykawa did you…?” _Abort mission abort mission_. Sending a silent apology to Hinata, he stepped to the side, leaving Hinata out in the open. At the sight of a cross Iwaizumi, Hinata squeaked before diving back behind Oikawa.

Iwaizumi closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Tooru Oikawa,” oh he was so FUCKED. “Why is Karasuno’s spiker with you, when he should be on his bus going _home_?”

Gulping, Oikawa was ready to die. Iwaizumi was never really that mad at him, even when using all his mean nicknames. No, it was only when his full name was brought out that Oikawa knew he was in trouble. He sighed, and stepped to the side again, gently grabbing Hinata’s hand like earlier. For support. Yeah.

Confidently, Oikawa looked Iwaizumi dead in the eye and opened his mouth.

“We made out!” He said cheerfully. A moment passed. Then another.

“ _Oikawa_.” Oh his stupid, stupid mouth. “You-“ Iwaizumi’s eyes practically bulged as he took in Hinata’s general state. Actually, he wasn’t looking at all of Hinata, just his…neck.

“Did you _bite_ Karasuno’s player?” Okay yeah, this is it, this is the day Tooru Oikawa meets his ancestors. Hopefully they clap his back for kissing a cutie like Hinata.

Prepared to make his grave a good one, Oikawa opened his mouth again, only to be cut off before saying anything as Iwaizumi surged forward. Hinata yelped as something was thrusted to him.

“Go back into the bathroom, wash it off and put this bandage on it. You don’t know where his mouth has been.”

“Iwa-chan!”

“S-sorry, senpai.” Hinata squeaked again as he passed behind Oikawa, the door to the bathroom slamming open and close. Really, someone should repair that thing, or something.

“You really seduced him, huh?” Oh right, back to this.

“It was mutual! I promise!”

“Whatever. I assume it has _nothing_ to do with the way you were ogling him back on the court? I would’ve said something, but I didn’t want to put you on the spot.”

“I did not _ogle_!”

“And apparently you didn’t bite him either.” Ugh.

Oikawa sighed, accepting his defeat. “Okay yeah, maybe I did. But I promise, it was _definitely_ mutual, see?” Again, he pointed at his hickey. Iwaizumi inspected it before stepping back.

“Fine. But just know, if you hurt him, I will _personally_ leak your address to Karasuno.” How threatening!

“H-hey, I’m your best friend! Shouldn’t he be getting the shovel talk?”

“Pfft, being with you is threatening enough.”

Oikawa was unable to make a rebuttal as the door opened once more, and Iwaizumi focused on their arrival. He squatted a bit, and there was concern coloring his features, the kind Oikawa saw rarely.

“Hey, I wasn’t kidding about that bite. Even if he didn’t break skin, make sure you keep it clean. The last thing any of us want is it getting infected, or something.”

“T-thank you for the concern.” Finally, Hinata didn’t squeak, but he couldn’t quite meet Iwaizumi’s eyes. After staring at him a moment longer, Iwaizumi stood up and held out his hand.

“And if you ever need to corral him, just use these names: Shittykawa, Trashykawa, Assikawa, Crappykawa, Lazykawa, Loserkawa and dumbass, for good measure.” Each nickname was denoted by Iwaizumi putting a finger down, eventually having to put two back up for ‘Loserkawa’ and ‘dumbass’. Also,

“Hey! Iwa-chan! Don’t be so mean!” He stuck his tongue out.

“Whatever. If shrimpy here is going to be going out with you, he’s gonna need all the help he can get.” Actually, that reminds him.

Oikawa ignored Iwaizumi in favor of looking down at his new favorite rival. “You wanna go out with me?”

“Shittykawa you _bit him before asking him out_?”

Ignoring that as well, Oikawa pulled out his phone, unlocked it, and went straight for the contacts. He handed his phone to Hinata. “Next Thursday, after school. Come back here and I’ll practice with you a bit, and then take you to dinner. My treat.” Hinata looked dazed.

“Really?”

“Really really.” Oikawa wondered which he was more excited by, the volleyball or the dinner. Maybe both. Hinata quick fired his number, seemed to deliberate on something, and then handed his own phone to Oikawa.

He felt an eyebrow go up. “It’s not locked? That’s dangerous for a teenage boy, chibi-chan.”

Hinata blushed. “I-it’s not like I have anything to hide.”

Hmm. Maybe he could change that. Suddenly, feeling very mischievous, Oikawa knew how he would save his contact info. He closed the phone before handing it back and getting his own in the process.

“Run along, chibi-chan, I’ll text you more details later.” Running on pure instinct, Oikawa leaned over and kissed the spiker’s forehead before giving him a light push. Obviously not expecting it, Hinata blushed _brightly_ before finally jogging away.

“Of all the players you could have picked…” Iwaizumi was sighing next to him, also watching Hinata run off. O-oh, had the busses always been conveniently parked right next to the windows? The floor-to-ceiling ones?

Oikawa watched as Hinata slowed, then dragged himself to the bus before getting on. Hmm. Maybe his little prank found its moment. He pulled out his phone.

* * *

Hinata could literally _not_ believe what happened. Having already ridden the high of victory over a _top four_ school no less, and _then_ making out with their _captain_? Sure, it was a practice match and sure, his make out was in a _bathroom_ of all places but _him_? However, as Hinata got closer to the bus, he realized just what kind of shitshow he was in.

There was no way no one was going to notice his new wound and there were _definitely_ going to be questions about it. Not to mention, if Suga already saw him with the Grand King, Daichi would probably know about it by now too. Sigh. And when it finally came out? Maybe, if it was _anyone else_ , the team would slap him on the back and tease him. Oikawa? If Kageyama didn’t kill him first, would anyone be happy for him? Feeling like the answer was _no_ , Hinata barely felt motivated to get onto the bus, let alone take his seat in the far back.

Thankfully, no one seemed particularly interested in why he was so late. Maybe Suga had covered for him? After glancing at his teammate, he wished he hadn’t. Suga definitely had a look that said ‘you just wait till I tell your father about this, young man.’ Sigh.

“Oi, Hinata boke, why’re you so mopey?” Kageyama elbowed him.

“Oh uh,” _quick Shouyo! Cover story!_ “I felt sick after the game.”

Kageyama’s eyebrows rose. _Bad cover story_. “ _After_ the game? I thought you only got sick before?”

_He’s suspicious_! “Oh yeah, I mean I do, it’s just that after such an intense game, even if it _was_ just a practice one, I guess my body didn’t know the difference, ha ha?” _Why did you add ‘ha ha’??_

“Whatever, just don’t throw up on me.” And with that, Kageyama turned back to his phone.

Suddenly, before he could even sigh, his own phone vibrated. He jumped at the sound, quickly grabbing it from when he let it sit on the plastic seat. Why’d it have to be so _loud_? He glanced around the bus, thankful that no one seemed interested. _Ouch_. Okay, gonna unpack that later, who texted him?

There, on his phone screen, the contact had a most _incriminating_ name. It was ‘Grand King’…but with those stupid eggplant and raindrop emojis. He felt his face catch fire and he quickly swiped at the name.

**Grand King** 🍆💦

**Yo-ho! Chibi-chan!**

Oh good. It was just Oikawa…oh my god it was just _Oikawa_. Suddenly, Hinata felt like a spy, surrounded by other spies. Wait, that didn’t make sense. Quickly shaking his thoughts away, he turned his attention back to the screen.

**W-why’d you put such an embarrassing contact name???**

A moment later.

**Why’d you stutter in a text message?**

**F-for emphasis!**

**Do I make you ~nervous~ chibi-chan?**

**No! See! No stutter!**

**Lol**

**Guess I just have to try harder** **😉**

Hinata wasn’t particularly keen to the idea. _Obviously_ he’d lied. Oikawa wasn’t just a cool captain of a rival team, he was _also_ really pretty. Guys like Oikawa didn’t go for guys like himself. Sigh.

“Oi, Hinata, you seem awfully sad. What the hell are you doing?” Kageyama’s voice suddenly reminded him where he was.

“N-nothing!” Dammit! The stutter came out in real life! Hinata finally noticed how close Kageyama was, and the glint that was in his eyes. Shit. Did he just challenge _Kageyama_ of all people?!

“Oh really? You wouldn’t mind if I saw what you were doing, then?” He reached for Hinata’s phone.

“Don’t!” He held it closer, heart pounding. His screen was still on his conversation with Oikawa, after all! It vibrated in his hands again. People were starting to look over at their commotion.

“I don’t believe it’s nothing, if you’re acting like that.” Then, Hinata was under attack, practically wrestling with Kageyama to protect his phone. Sure, maybe he’d like to tell Kageyama he had _made out_ with Oikawa when you know, the man was on his deathbed, but he didn’t particularly want that info out _now_. However, whatever god looked over him abandoned this realm. His hand slipped out of his phone and had the bus always sat a tilt?

He watched his phone slide to the middle of the bus, which wasn’t _that_ big, but which also meant _everyone saw his phone_. And because everyone had seen Kageyama fight him for it, they were all interested to see what he had tried so _hard_ to keep to himself.

The phone vibrated, the screen coming to life. A particular contact was flashed visibly. A moment passed.

“ _GRAND KING_???” Okay yeah, this was the day Shouyo Hinata died.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. This is my first fic for this fandom and I have been diagnosed with Tooru Oikawa Brainrot Disease. It's terminal. Anyways, thank you for reading! I may make a follow up, I may not, we'll see ehe.


End file.
